A Partnership Made In Tartarus
by Mirage992
Summary: A modern day adaptation of the classical myth of Hades and Persephone. Zeus and the Big 6 run a large and successful company called Olympus. Persephone is the daughter and junior assistant of the controlling Demeter. Frustrated by her stifling mother, Persephone goes to work for Hades. The two get along well, but Demeter threatens to destroy the company unless Persephone returns.
1. Chapter 1 - Brainstorming

Excerpt from "A Partnership Made In Tartarus"

* * *

><p>Persephone fished out the key Hades had given her to unlock the front door of the building. She pushed on the handle, the door gliding open smoothly and silently. She stepped into the ornate hallway, a plush royal blue carpet cushioning her footfalls. She caught a glimpse of herself in the silver gilt mirror hanging on the wall,<br>shimmering with the light on the overhead candelabra. She approached the elevator at the end of the hall and pushed the button. 

As the elevator approached, she plucked at her jacket nervously. Not in anxious anticipation of seeing Hades - she had grown comfortable with him and his typically daunting presence surprisingly fast. For someone who would describe himself as aloof and antisocial, he was a pleasure to be around. 

No, she was anxious about the conversation she knew they had to have. Demeter had her serious flaws: stubbornness, over-protectiveness, and a shocking inability to listen to outside opinions, to name a few, but she was Persephone's mother. 

She had raised her, taught her to work at the family business, and done her best to be a good mother. But this threatening the livelihood of the company was extreme, even for Demeter, and they needed to formulate a battle strategy. 

As Persephone ruminated on the upcoming confrontation with her mommy dearest, chewing on her thumbnail like her mother scolded her for countless times, the elevator dinged and slid open. Persephone stepped in and inserted her key into the panel, popping it open to reveal another row of buttons. She pushed the one labeled "T" and settled in as the elevator lowered. It never ceased to amuse her how Hades consistently bucked tradition and conventional thinking by making his home subterranean rather than settling down in the lofty penthouse. 

Persephone cradled her arms and sighed, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She knew they were all supposed to be reasonable and mature adults; why couldn't they all just work things out with as little drama as possible? Then again, this was Olympus… The day there weren't at least three over-the-top irrational arguments a week was the day Zeus would go celibate. 

Persephone chuckled a little to herself, feeling her shoulders relax minutely. Yes, it was pathetic to laugh at her own jokes and feel better, but she would take what she could get. 

The elevator chimed again and opened, revealing the entrance to Hades' flat. The door was oak - old, elegant and solid, just like the owner (though Hades might contest that first one). Persephone took out the key again, bypassed the Gorgon's head knocker, and let herself in. 

She slipped into the foyer, closing and locking the door behind her. Hades was notoriously private, and rarely answered the door. He believed that those important enough to pester him in his home had means of letting themselves in. Persephone smiled briefly as she dropped the key back into her purse, feeling a small bit of pride at having been allowed into this side of his life. 

She removed her black trench coat and purse, depositing them in the closet alongside Hades' assortment of dark coats. If these interactions of theirs continued, she might end up wearing three-piece business suits and clicking her hair back just like Hades. That would likely send her beloved mother into fits. 

She stepped out of her black flats, placing them near the closet and walked into the living room, wriggling her toes in the soft rug along the way. She looked around, noting the dark satin drapes flaming a noticeable lack of windows. The flat, while illuminated by candles and the occasional lamp, could get a bit gloomy at times. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she recalled an earlier moment where she had teased him about being a vampire. He had shot her an amused grin, showing off his canines, and smoothly replied that he only drank the blood of his enemies, so she had nothing to fear. 

"And to think", Persephone muttered under her breath, "some people think he doesn't have a sense of humor." 

Persephone plopped down on the nearby leather couch, reveling in the chance to get off her feet after a long day of work. She was half-tempted to prop her feet up on the coffee table just to hear her inner voice that sounded like her mother squeal in indignation, but she refrained. Persephone would have enjoyed the immature rebelliousness, but good manners dictated that she behave when she was an honored guest. She spotted a ceramic bowl of candied figs placed out on the center of the table. They looked sticky and delicious, so she plucked one out and began to munch on it happily. She knew Hades didn't regularly entertain guests, and felt flattered by the fact that he set these out specifically for her. It was the little things, really… 

Persephone had heard a shower running upstairs when she entered, so she settled in to wait, licking the honey off her fingers as she reached for another fig. She leaned back, enjoying the ambiance of the crackling fireplace as she looked around, admiring the décor of Hades' living room. 

It was elegant without being ostentatious. Persephone had been to the homes of the other Big 6 for business parties, and Hades' flat was definitely her favorite. Poseidon had an astounding array of sea life in his saltwater aquarium, and Demeter's gardens were practically legendary, but Hades' rooms were the nicest in her eyes. Zeus could keep his marble statues and golden gilt furniture: Persephone would subterranean understated glamor anyday. 

Persephone heard the water shut off upstairs. She had a feeling that Hades already knew she had arrived, and he wouldn't keep her waiting. As they spent more and more time together, Hades and Persephone had become strangely attuned to one another. A very specific form of empathy, perhaps. They were very good at sensing one another's moods and general location with abnormal accuracy. Perhaps she would read up on similar cases when they moved and started Tartarus together. Speaking of which… 

Persephone turned around and saw Hades descend the spiral staircase and walk over to the cupboard, pulling out two slim stemmed wine glasses. She cast an appreciating eye over his bathrobe and wet hair hanging past his shoulders. 

Hades looked over his shoulder, shooting her a knowing grin, and returned to his task, uncorking a bottle of red wine and pouring them a glass each. He walked over and sat down next to her, handing her a glass. She nodded in thanks and lifted the glass to her nose, inhaling the fragrance of the wine. She had been allowed watered wine with dinner since she was young, and knew how to appreciate a good bottle of wine. She hummed in approval and took a sip, savoring the fruity and spicy flavors. Hades noted her contentment and smirked slightly, taking a drink himself as he laid a hand affectionately on her knee. 

They set their glasses on the table and turned to face each other. Persephone placed her hand on top of Hades' and gave it a small reassuring squeeze. 

Hades looked Persephone directly in the eye and spoke. "I'm getting the impression that you came here with a definitely purpose, so shall we get on with it?" 

Persephone smirked at his forwardness. It was one of the many traits she admired about him. 

"What, you can't believe that I would just show up for the pleasure of your company?" 

"I would, except I know you, Persephone. You wouldn't seek out pleasure until your business is taken care of. So. Let's take care of business. What shall we do about Demeter?" 

"It sounds like we're planning to put a hit out on her," Persephone quipped. 

"I don't think that's a viable option. Let's explore some alternatives, shall we?" Hades returned with a crooked grin. 

Persephone appreciated his proposing it as a problem they would solve together as equals, unlike how Zeus or Demeter usually operated: orders that aren't open for discussion and are to be followed immediately. She took a breath to ready herself. 

"First of all, I want to let you know that I'm not mad at you for withholding her plans from me." 

Hades raised a skeptical eyebrow at the statement. 

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I'm no longer mad at you. I admit, I was pretty pissed when I had to hear about it from a contract worker, not you, or Zeus, or even that insufferable gossip Hermes. I might have traumatized the poor girl when I yelled at her, but it wasn't her fault." 

Persephone had been about to storm into the Olympus conference room and demand they stop making decisions about her life without her input. She had stomped to the elevator and was about to punch the button but she managed to stop herself. She walked out of Olympus and went to Heracles' gym instead. She swam laps until her anger had cooled and her toes got pruny. As she toweled off, she resolved to discuss the situation with Hades. 

"I understand that your intentions were good, even if it came off as a little high-handed," Persephone conceded. 

Hades nodded in appreciation. "I'm glad you gave me the benefit of the doubt. I admit, I was afraid you would never speak to me again…" Hades confessed, his head bowed slightly. 

Persephone ran her fingers through his drying locks, tilting his head back up and meeting his eyes with a soft smile. 

"A year ago I might have, but someone very wise and experienced taught me to keep a cool head and look at things from multiple perspectives. Useful advice, in both business and life." 

"Glad you followed it. Now, speaking of cool heads, what shall we do about your mother?" Hades asked. 

"Well, she has no right to demand that I come back to live and work with her. I am an adult, with my owns means of supporting myself and living on my own." 

"True. And I don't plan on surrendering the best business partner I've ever had and our plans for Tartarus," Hades stated firmly as he gave Persephone's shoulder a squeeze. 

"But she's holding the well-being of the company and a hundred thousand workers hostage," Persephone said glumly. 

Hades nodded solemnly, waiting to see what idea Persephone would propose. 

Persephone chewed on her thumbnail as she weighed her options (a habit Hades secretly found endearing, but refrained from mentioning lest Persephone get the wrong idea). 

"How closely tied to Olympus would Tartarus be in the case of it going under? Would we be independent enough to survive on our own? And would we be able to take on those employees laid off by my mother?" Persephone questioned. 

"Unfortunately no, not immediately," Hades replied forlornly, having followed a similar train of thought. "We would need at least a few years before we would be able to stand completely alone and take on that many workers." 

Persephone sighed in frustration and took another gulp of her wine as she tried to think of a way to save the company without bowing to her mother's demands. 

Hades and Persephone talked long into the night, bouncing ideas off each other and trying to come up with viable strategies. By three in the morning they were no closer to a solution. They decided to retire for the evening and see if anything came to them in the morning.  
>~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - A walk in the park

Persephone laced up her tennis shoes and pulled on her thermal jacket. It might have been spring, but the mornings were still cool and damp. She walked out the front door and started jogging across the lawn to the sidewalk. Her mother would have thrown a minor hissy fit seeing her trample the grass, but Persephone was feeling rebellious this morning. She was able to maintain a steady pace as she wove her way out of the neighborhood and towards a nearby park. She wouldn't be winning any sprints against Hermes anytime soon, but she was okay with that. The man was like greased lightning, which was particularly annoying when he was in his more impish moods or when he was in trouble and avoiding responsibility.

Persephone jogged under the wrought iron gate with the park name "Elysium" spelled out in the arch. She picked out her favorite path around the lake and fell into an easy rhythm. Persephone enjoyed these quiet mornings when she could get away from her mother. It gave her time to think her own thoughts and relax, far away from the hectic and stressful atmosphere of the office. Luckily for her, Demeter preferred to spend her morning 'me' time in the garden.

As Persephone jogged alongside the lake, she nodded to some of the regular visitors she recognized. A few returned the gestured, while others looked away nervously. Being the daughter of one of the Big 6 had its drawbacks, and some people seemed intimidated by her. She wanted to laugh, as she didn't think of herself as the least bit scary, but it didn't seem to matter. People liked to make judgments without facts, and she didn't feel the need to provide them with information.

Speaking of scary… Persephone felt a prickle between her shoulder blades, as if she was being watched. She tried to nonchalantly look at the group of people who had just passed her, but they were just chatting away to themselves. Shaking her head, Persephone looked around the lake.

A ways beyond, she saw a dark shape sitting on the ground and facing her. She wasn't close enough to see details yet, but she could tell it was studying her intently. Her step faltered, but she decided to press on and investigate.

As she drew closer, the shape revealed itself to be a large dog. A doberman, to be precise, one of the largest she had ever seen. It was sitting perfectly still, with its ears perked up and its eyes gleaming as she approached. Persephone looked around, trying to see where the dog's owner would be, but no one was nearby.

She slowed down to a walk as she pulled up alongside the dog. It eyed her curiously, but didn't bark or growl. Persephone faintly recalled that dobermans were very obedient and skilled if trained properly, so the owner must have known what they were doing. Hopefully they hadn't trained their dog to attack strangers on sight…

She stopped right in front of the doberman, warily keeping her distance. Demeter had warned her multiple times not to approach strangers, and she was certain that included strange dogs that could potentially rip your throat out. And yet, as she drew closer, she didn't fear for her life. There was something about this dog that put her at ease. Maybe she needed to visit a therapist after this…

Persephone knelt down so she was at eye level with the dog, which wasn't too difficult, considering how large it was.

"Hey there, buddy, what are you doing here all by yourself? That's not very responsible of your owner, now, is it?" she crooned soothingly at the dog while she inspected him more closely. He was a big boy, very healthy and well groomed. She noticed a collar around the dog's neck, simple black leather with a diamond shaped tag. She wanted to look closer, but checked herself. Just because the dog was this compliant with her so far didn't mean he wouldn't get aggressive if she reached for him suddenly.

Making a decision, she cautiously extended her hand towards the dog, palm down and wrist relaxed, waiting.

The doberman gave her a look, then leaned forward to sniff her hand. After a few moments, he must have concluded that she was acceptable, as he proceeded to nudge her hand, seeking a pat on the head and a scratch behind the ears. Persephone let out a giggle as she cheerfully obliged the doberman.

"Aww, you're just a big softie, aren't you? … Kerberos?" she cooed as she inspected the silver name tag. She found the name oddly fitting and properly intimidating. Of course, it probably suited him better when he wasn't thumping his tail against the ground in joy as she scratched his neck.

Persephone flipped the tag around and peered at the phone number listed on the back. She thought it looked familiar, and began to wrack her brain, when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmph. Some guard dog you are. A few pats on the head and you're smitten," someone rumbled behind her.

Persephone jumped a bit and turned around to look at Hades. She really wished he wouldn't sneak up on people like that, but he seemed to get some sort of fiendish pleasure from it, so she doubted he would change anytime soon.

She stood up and brushed the residual dog fur off her hands a bit self-consciously. She peered up at Hades and gave him a sheepish grin. He didn't seem too upset about her petting his dog, though.

"Good morning, Persephone. Enjoying the brisk morning air?" Hades inquired with a polite smile.

"Very much so. The house can get a bit stifling…" Persephone trailed off before cutting herself short. She really shouldn't bad mouth her mother in front of one of the partners.

Hades inclined his head with an understanding smirk. "I understand. It can get a bit overbearing at times, I've found. Don't worry, I won't let the house know what you think of it."

Persephone gave a small sigh of relief. "Speaking of my house, how did you get in here? This is a gated community, and you need a code and a key to get through the entrance…"

"That is an excellent question," Hades said with a completely straight face. Persephone wasn't buying his false innocence act, so she crossed her arms and gave him a look. Hades let out a chuckle at her reproach.

"Have you noticed your mother having to get a replacement key recently? She really should keep better track of her things," Hades said airily.

Persephone snickered quietly. "Indeed, she should. But, correct me if I'm wrong, you live in the city, right? They have parks there, or so I've been informed."

"You are informed correctly. but the Asphodel Fields are a terrible excuse for a park. Horribly dreary with unimaginative landscaping, and the crowds… I much prefer the peace and quiet here," Hades explained as he gestured to the grounds of Elysium. He whistled at Kerberos, who immediately stood up and strode over to Hades' side.

Persephone was impressed by the doberman's discipline, and she fell into step beside Hades as the three of them continued their circuit around the lake.

"I can understand the appeal, but it is out of the way… Seems like a lot of effort just for a pleasant place to walk your dog," Persephone pointed out.

"I am more than willing to put in the extra effort for those I deem important," Hades explained, turning to gaze at Persephone.

She felt her stomach clench slightly as he looked at her, and she turned her face to prevent him from seeing the color rise in her face. "Understandable. I can respect that."

Hades' mouth quirked in a grin, and he turned his stare to the path ahead of them. "Do you always wake up this early to go out jogging?" Hades inquired.

"Typically. Mother wakes up early to tend to the gardens, which keeps her busy for a good long while. Gives me an opportunity to escape," Persephone explained, gazing across the lake.

Hades noted her choice of words with interest and some concern, but chose to proceed delicately.

"Demeter has always been a focused and driven woman in the decades that I've known her. She's down-to-earth, both literally and figuratively, which helps balance out the more, shall we say, extreme personalities at Olympus," Hades remarked. He was rewarded with a wry chuckle from Persephone.

"Frankly, I'd be scared to see what would happen to the place if my mom decided to leave or retire. That company thrives on drama. Er, no offense, sir…" Persephone hastily added, mentally berating herself for insulting one of the founders of the company that she worked for. Where did her sense of propriety go, or common sense for that matter? Smooth moves, Persephone.

Hades smirked at her declaration and ensuing embarrassment. If she kept going on like this, her face might match her hair. He was tempted to let her fidget a bit longer, as per his penchant for intimidation and generally messing with people, but he decided to let her off the hook. She was young and impressionable, and seemed like a genuinely good person. There was no need to traumatize the poor girl.

"No offense taken, Persephone. In fact, I quite agree with you. My partners can be quite petulant and childish when the mood strikes them, which is sadly far more often than should be reasonable for grown adults in charge of a multi-billion dollar corporation. But, somehow we manage to work things out in our own special way, so I don't feel the need to step in and take serious action. Plus, it's quite amusing to watch it all unfold. I am quite certain that one of these days Hera and Zeus will come to blows, and I would quite enjoy watching Hera give him what for," Hades commented sardonically.

Persephone nearly tripped over herself at his surprisingly candid confession, and she couldn't help but burst out laughing at the mental image of Hera decking Zeus across the jaw and knocking him out. It was a well known fact that Hera and Zeus utterly loathed each other, but it was usually only discussed in hushed tones so as not to draw attention to the fact that their marriage was practically a sham. To hear one of the Big 6 discuss the company's worst kept secret so freely and with humor was shocking, to say the least.

And yet, it worked well to remind Persephone of her earlier thoughts regarding judgments without facts. Hades (and the other Big 6) were in fact human, with their own quirks and flaws. It was easy to forget that when you typically viewed them as "The Boss" and "One Not To Be Messed With Under Any Circumstances." She supposed meeting with Hades outside of work helped significantly. Maybe she should accept those invitations to hang out with Athena and Artemis one evening. She had always been slightly intimidated by them before, but in light of her exposure to this new side of Hades, maybe she would give them a chance and let her worldview be shifted just a bit.

"If that ever does occur, I must politely request you let me know so I may watch, or at the very least record video of it. Wouldn't that make marketing and PR oh so happy?" Persephone quipped after her giggles subsided.

Hades allowed a grin to cross his face. It seemed that his joke had done the trick, easing the embarrassment and tension from Persephone and helping her to view him as someone normal, not just a work superior. There were many who found his particular brand of humor to be too sharp and deadpan for their tastes, but Persephone seemed to not only 'get' him, but was more than willing to reciprocate with a crack of her own. A rare thing, and very enjoyable.

"I am certain that the incident will appear on the Internet the moment it happens, and the tabloids will be utterly shocked at the travesties occurring within Olympus," Hades remarked sardonically.

"Oh, undoubtedly. And I'm certain said video won't have come from the phone of one Mr. Hades, of course," Persephone said with a side glance and a smirk before she caught herself. What was she doing, teasing the boss? Just because he was okay with their talking outside of work didn't mean she could get overly familiar with him. She bit her tongue to prevent anything else from slipping out.

"I couldn't possibly comment on the alleged existence of this so-called 'video', and it certainly was not recorded by my phone. I am obviously the last person who would want proof of Zeus getting what he deserves leaked to the general public, and I am shocked - shocked I say! - to even hear such an accusation," Hades protested with an indignant sniff.

Persephone was relieved to see he wasn't put off by her familiar tone, and in fact was returning it. She never would have guessed he could be so funny. He always seemed so composed and aloof when he was at work. Apparently the old saying about appearances being deceiving was true. Persephone felt herself enjoying their shared camaraderie.

"I completely believe every word you said," Persephone replied with an emphatic nod. The two of them caught each other's eye and grinned knowingly, letting out a chuckle at the silliness of the situation.

They continued along the path, chatting easily with one another as if they had been friends for years. Persephone found Hades to be an excellent conversationalist: intelligent, attentive, witty and observant. So caught up in the conversation was she that Persephone didn't notice they had completed the circuit until Hades slowed to a stop in front of the gates.

"Well, I suppose this is where we part ways," Persephone said with some reluctance, not wanting the morning to end quite yet. It had been very nice, but she knew her mother would finish gardening soon, and she didn't want to get reprimanded.

"Indeed. I quite enjoyed our talk, and hope to continue it. Will you be here tomorrow morning by chance?" Hades inquired.

"Yes! I usually come here every morning if I can. I would love to talk with you again," Persephone replied eagerly.

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing you then," Hades said with a smile and a nod.

Kerberos had been watching the exchange back and forth. He trotted over to Persephone and wagged his tail expectantly. Persephone laughed and knelt down in front of him.

"See you tomorrow, sweetie. Be a good boy, and don't let your silly human boss you around. He's not that tough, I bet you can take him," she cooed as she scratched him behind the ears and gave him a kiss on the head. Kerberos barked happily and gave her a lick on the ear, causing her to squeal and giggle.

"Trying to turn my own dog against me? How diabolical," Hades stated accusingly.

"Says the one who stole my mother's key card," Persephone retorted, rubbing at her ear as she stood up.

Hades gave her a wink. "Allegedly."

Persephone shook her head and sighed.

"See you tomorrow then," she said with a wave.

"Farewell, Persephone," Hades replied with a nod and a smile before he walked away.

Persephone watched them leave the park, two seemingly intimidating personas hiding surprisingly sweet sides. She looked forward to spending more time with them, as well as getting to know Hades better.

With that, she too left the park and headed back home, a small smile on her lips the whole way back.


End file.
